Cha Tae Hyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Cha Tae Hyun *'Nombre:' 차태현 / Cha Tae Hyun *'Apodo:' Arroz *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 25 de marzo de 1976 (39 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 175 cm *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Familia: '''Esposa compositora de musica Choi Eun Suk y 3 hijos *'Agencia:' Blossom Entertainment Dramas *Producer (KBS2, 2015) * Jeon Woo Chi (KBS2, 2012) *You Who Rolled In Unexpectedly (KBS2, 2012) *Lights and Shadows (MBC, 2011) *Triangle Love (SBS, 2009) *General Hospital 2 (MBC, 2008) *I Came in Search of a Flower (KBS2, 2007) *Prince's First Love(MBC, 2004) *Juliet's Man(SBS, 2000) *Into the Sunlight (MBC, 1999) *Happy Together (SBS, 1999) *Still Loving You (MBC,1999) *Ready Go(MBC, 1998) *Shy Lover (MBC, 1998) *Sunflower (MBC, 1998) *First Love(KBS, 1997) *A Sunny Place of the Young (KBS2, 1995) *Papa (KBS, 1996) Temas para Dramas *어디로 갈까/ Where are We Going'' tema para Juliet's Man (2000) Programas de TV *1 Night & 2 Days Season 3 (KBS World, 2014) * 1 Night & 2 Days Season 2 (KBS2, 2012) *Healing Camp (SBS, 2011) *Hit the Ball, Home Run King (MBC ESPN, 2010) *Music Video Festival (Mnet, 2003) *Campus Song Festival (MBC, 2003) *Campus Song Festival (MBC, 2002) *Music Video Festival (Mnet, 2001) *Music Video Festival (Mnet, 2000) *SBS Happy Saturday (SBS, 1998) *Family Camp (MBC, 1998) Películas *My Sassy Girl 2 (2015) *Slow Video (2014) *Tazza: The High Rollers 2 (2014) cameo *Catch Me (2013) Cameo *The Grand Heist (2012) *Never Ending Story (2012) *Champ (2011) *Sunny (2011) *Hello Ghost (2010) *Speed Scandal (2008) *Fool (2007) *Highway Star (2007) *My Girl and I (2005) *Sad Movie (2005) *Love Story (2005) *Two Guys (2004) *Windstruck (2004) *Who's Got the Tape? (2004) *Happy Erotic Christmas (2003) *Crazy First Love (2003) *Lover's Concerto (2002) *My Sassy Girl (2001) *Hallelujah (1997) Temas para Películas *''Happiness'' tema para Champ (2011) *''With You'' tema para Hello Ghost (2010) *''Because I Love You'' tema para Speed Scandal (2008) *''Wind Wind Wind'' tema para Highway Star (2007) *''Ichaseon Bridge'' tema para Highway Star (2007) *''Don't Let Go of My Hand'' tema para Sad Movie (2005) *''Forget Me'' tema para Sad Movie (2005) *''Photograph'' tema para Lover's Concerto (2002) *''I Don't Know'' tema para Lover's Concerto (2002) Programas de Radio *Mr. Radio (KBS 2FM, 2007-2008) *FM Popular Music with Cha Tae-hyun (KBS 2FM, 1999-2000) Anuncios *'2012:' Otsuka ULOS *'2012: Genesis Chicken Palace *'2010:' Nintendo Korea Nintendo WII *'2009:' Shinhan Financial Group *'2009:' Hi-Mart *'2008:' Coca-Cola Georgia Coffee *'2007:' Nong Shim GunMyunSeDe Noodles *'2007:' Nintendo Korea Mario Kart DS *'2006:' LG Card *'2005:' Glade *'2004:' Lotte Chilsung Vita Power *'2004:' Genesis BBQ *'2004:' KT Nespot Swing *'2003:' Hyundai Marine Hi-Car *'2003:' Binggrae D.r Capsule *'2003:' TBJ *'2002:' Domino's Pizza *'2001:' Lotte Sand *'2001:' Samsung Anycall *'2001:' 700-5782 *'2001:' InkTec *'2001:' Lotte Chilsung Water Jelly *'2001:' Lotte World Cone *'2000:' Fruit Land *'1999:' Hansol PCS One Shot 018 *'1999:' Samyang Food Suta Noodles Reconocimientos *'2012 KBS Entertainment Awards:' Premio Mejor Artista Division Programa/Variedad (Happy Sunday - 1 Night 2 DaysSeason 2) *'2009 Max Movie Awards:' Mejor Actor (Speed Scandal) *'2007 KBS Entertainment Awards:' Premio DJ Radio *'2005 Savings Day Presidential Citation:' *'2003 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Premio Popularidad *'2002 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Premio Popularidad *'2002 Golden Cinematography Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor (My Sassy Girl) *'2002 Grand Bell Awards:' Premio Popularidad *'2001 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor (My Sassy Girl) *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio SBSi *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Gran Estrella (Juliet's Man) *'1999 MBC Drama Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor *'1999 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor (Happy Together) *'1999 Baeksang Arts Awards:'Mejor Nuevo Actor de TV (Sunflower) *'1995 KBS Super Talent Contest:' Medalla de Plata Curiosidades *'Educación:' Periodismo en el Instituto de Artes de Seúl *'Aficiones:' Bailar *'Religión:' Cristiana *Participó en Family Outing se puso una chupalla y se creía mexicano. Él mismo se puso el nombre de Sancho y a Kim Jong Kook Kancho después encontró una mantis religiosa a la que llamó Samasho. *Cha Tae Hyun comenzó su carrera como un medallista de plata en 1995 en el programa de KBS Talent Contest. *Su padre Cha Jae Wan fue director asistente de efectos especiales en KBS, y su madre Choi Su Min, ahora retirada, hizo una vez doblajes. *Cha se casó con su novia de la secundaria, letrista de pop Choi Suk Eun el 1 de junio de 2006. Salieron durante 13 años ella fue su primera y única novia. *Tiene tres hijos, un hijo Cha Soo Chan, una hija Cha Tae Eun y el 10 de diciembre a las 3:30 am nació su tercer hijo (niña). *En el 2011 Cha confesó en el programa de televisión de SBS Healing Camp que sufre de un trastorno de pánico. * En el capitulo de Running Man donde salio como invitada Park Bo Young, Kim Jong Kook quería sabotearla en un juego donde Bo Young lo amenazo diciéndole que si seguía siendo asi le iba a decir a su papa Chae Tae Hyun, donde Kim Jong Kook sedio y le dijo que estaba bien. * Su enemigo natural es Kim Jong Kook * Park Bo Young lo eligió sobre Song Jong Ki, también así eligió Wolf Boy sobre Speed Scandal Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Cha Tae Hyun.jpg Cha Tae Hyun4.jpg Cha Tae Hyun3.jpg Cha_Tae_Hyun2.jpg Cha Tae Hyun5.jpg Cha Tae Hyun6.jpg Cha Tae Hyun7.jpg Cha Tae Hyun8.JPG Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante